From tears to smiles
by CarolineSomewhere
Summary: Jamás llegué a imaginar las cosas que acontecerían estos últimos años; cambios drásticos llenos de desilusión, pena, odio y más dolor del que nunca llegué a pensar. Una enfermedad terminal, una pérdida devastadora, y la destrucción de lo más hermoso y sublime que Dios creó, el matrimonio. Mi matrimonio. ¿Cómo se puede revivir el amor que ya está perdido?
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a mi imaginación.**

**Summary:**

_Jamás llegué a imaginar las cosas que acontecerían este último año; cambios drásticos llenos de desilusión, pena, odio y más dolor del que nunca llegué a pensar. Una enfermedad terminal, una pérdida devastadora, y la destrucción de lo más hermoso y sublime que Dios creó, el matrimonio. Mi matrimonio._

_¿Cómo se puede revivir el amor que ya está perdido?_

_**Prólogo.**_

Blanco, como la inocencia o como las nubes. Como el algodón y como la nieve. Blanco, como el cigarrillo que se terminó de consumir en mis dedos. Como la puerta que veo frente a mí; ese blanco es interrumpido por la pintura negra que representa el número 256 de la sección de Terapia en el hospital local.

El insoportable ruido del reloj es lo que me mantiene lejos de mis pensamientos, aunque también logra aumentar el dolor de cabeza que me atormentó todo el día.

Dolor tras una pérdida y la destrucción de una familia; un dolor sobrenatural que aparece cuando las cosas no tienen solución. No sé en que momento ni de que forma las cosa se descarrilaron tanto que ahora me siento perdida. Mi confianza está en que más allá de todo tal vez hay un propósito por el cual estoy pasando por todo esto; que existe una razón. ¿Pero cómo puedo estar segura? ¿Quién me lo confirma? La vida me hirió, y esa herida sigue sangrando, sigue supurando de manera constante; estoy prácticamente extraviada de la felicidad que se esfumó de un momento a otro. Fue un instante, un flahs; la mitad de la mitad de un segundo. Es un desierto y siento tanta sed… Sed de algo bueno, algo que aleje esta opresión que me impide respirar a cada segundo.

Miro el reloj y marca las nueve dela noche, igual de blanco que el resto del hospital, el condenado lugar que logra aumentar el horrible dolor de cabeza. Quería cerrar los ojos para dejar de ver ese maldito color, y taparme los oídos para sacar de mi cabeza el insoportable tic-tac.

La realidad es tan cruel, que cerrando los ojos y tapándome los oídos no voy a lograr que el tiempo se detenga.

Decidí dejar de ahogarme en mi propia miseria e ir por algo de tomar, un café o lo que sea. Al agarrar mi bolso, mi teléfono celular cayó al piso; _ tres llamadas perdidas y cinco mensajes nuevos._

De las llamadas, una era de mi hermano, Emmett y dos de Edward. Mi esposo. Mejor dicho, mi ex-esposo.

No me molesté en mirar de quien eran los mensajes.

Tengo veintiséis años, y hasta los veintitrés creí que mi vida era perfecta.

La vida no tiene nada de perfecta, tarde o temprano el juego ya no es el mismo, y las cartas cambian.

Escuché a alguien aclararse la garganta, quité la vista del numero 256 y me volví a chocar con el color que ya me había producido la migraña que me acompañó todo el día, el blanco._ Otra vez_.

— ¿Señora Cullen? — Levanté la mirada del suelo para ver al doctor, en la placa que tenía del lado izquierdo de la bata decía: Eleazar Denali. Lo recordé al instante, él era colega de Carlisle, mi ex-suegro.

—Es Swan —no me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos,_ cobarde_.

—Sí, lo siento. No tengo buenas noticias, las cosas no resultaron bien; no pudimos hacer nada —su voz detonaba dolor. Sentí su mano sobre mi espalda queriendo ser reconfortante, y volví a escuchar: "lo siento mucho".

De mis ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas que me quemaban la piel. A lo lejos escuché un sollozo mayor al mío, giré y ahí estaba él, su rostro mostraba absoluto dolor. Y eso terminó de destruirme.

eso termino terminó de destruirme.

* * *

Chicas, muchismas gracias por leer.

Sinceramente estoy dispuesta a escuchar sus opiniones...

Estoy super agradecida con mi beta, Leticia.

Agréguenme a _Facebook: /CarolineNerea_

Exitos y saludos! :D


	2. I know you can hear me

_**Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a mi imaginación.  
**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Se que puedes oírme.**

_Y seré perfume en medio del dolor..._

Días como los de hoy hacen que la realidad golpee, fuerte. Situaciones en las que reaccionas ya es tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido, cuando los recuerdos inolvidables, las sonrisas que nadie puede borrar se hacen presentes en mi mente. Los momentos increíbles llenos de cosas maravillosas vividas junto a alguien especial. En el momento que menos lo esperas, te das cuenta que ya no está ahí y todos esos maravillosos instantes son un pasaje borroso, donde no queda otra que dar vuelta la página o cerrar el capítulo, pero siempre hay un espacio para rellenar con todos aquellos recuerdos que quedarán, aunque esa fotografía siga ahí en el portarretrato, en el lugar de siempre.

La fría llovizna de febrero golpea mi rostro, camino más rápido ya que no es un buen momento para pescar un resfrío.

Rápidamente entro al hospital, apenas puedo saludar a la recepcionista, el frío traspasó mis huesos. Mientras espero el ascensor miro un poco el periódico buscando no pensar en nada, mala idea; puede servir para muchas cosas, pero distraerme no es una de ellas. Lo único que se ve son las últimas noticias de política, el clima y algún que otro escándalo de la estrella de moda. Subí al ascensor, donde había una pareja de adolescentes comiéndose con la mirada y una mujer mayor apestando a tabaco con un horrible resfriado.

Observo los números que van pasando hasta llegar al piso indicado. Una vez que salí, no me preocupé por lo que sucedió con el resto de las personas que venían conmigo. Me senté en las incomodas sillas azules de la sala de espera y dejé el periódico lejos de mi vista. Miré por la ventana, ahora llovía torrencialmente, Respiré profundamente y entré a la sala de terapia.

Acostado en una cama, con la piel pálida, un leve sudor que cubría su frente, y con el cuerpo totalmente inmovilizado, se encontraba mi padre. El corazón me palpitaba más fuerte de lo normal. Se veía tan débil, sólo se oía el suave pitido de una máquina.

— ¿Papá? —Emití simplemente un leve murmullo. Las fuerzas se me agotaron, esta última semana fue un calvario: mi padre tuvo un derrame cerebral hace tan sólo siete días**.** La puerta se volvió a abrir, no me fijé quien entró pero una suave voz varonil inundó la habitación.

—Oh, Bella. ¿Qué haremos sin él? —Sonaba roto.

—Seguir, Emmett. Como nos enseñaron, al igual que él lo hizo cuando falleció mamá —lo abracé, a pesar de ser tan fuerte físicamente, su corazón se sentía perdido. Igual que el mío.

—Tienes razón cariño, llama a Edward mientras yo me encargo de Rose —se alejó levemente para darme un poco de privacidad. Edward contestó al segundo timbrazo.

— ¿Bella, cariño? ¿Eres tú? ¿Cómo está todo? —Escucharlo fue muy reconfortante.

—Edward, las cosas no van bien te necesito. Ya no hay vuelta atrás —mi voz era casi un suspiro.

— ¡Oh cielo! Lo siento tanto. Termino a las seis y salgo directo para allá, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ok, _te amo _—me pegunto si puede oír mi voz, porque apenas fue un murmullo. Aunque al pronunciar esas dos simples palabras, que eran algo maravilloso, él ya había cortado la comunicación.

Edward Cullen es mi novio, tiene veinticinco años, mide un metro ochenta y seis, somos pareja hace casi diez meses, él es la primera relación "oficial".

Es médico, hace unas semanas atrás obtuvo el título. Su padre también es doctor. Nos conocimos de una forma bastante tonta en realidad. Él no era ni el más popular de la universidad, ni yo la más nerd, sólo personas totalmente normales entre otros estudiantes, con miles de cosas en la cabeza.

_**Flash-Back.**_

_Caminaba lo más rápido que podían mis piernas. ¡Maldición! ¿En qué pensaba __para __cuando me puse estos jodidos tacones?_

_Estaba llegando demasiado tarde a dar clases, los alumnos probablemente deben estar saltando de felicidad al ver que la profesora de literatura no llega. Tenía los brazos cargados de libros y papeles._

_De repente impacté con algo duro y mucho más grande que yo, haciendo que mi cuerpo quedara por el suelo en plena avenida, con miles de papeles volando alrededor. Mi furia creció mucho más de lo que creí que podía ser posible._

— _¡Mierda! —Grité._

—_Discúlpame, ¿te encuentras bien? —Una mano blanca, pálida, se extendía ante mis ojos._

_Levanté la mirada: era mucho más alto que yo con unos _hermosos _ojos esmeraldas, cabello cobrizo e increíblemente guapo._

_El resto es historia: ese día llegué tarde a la universidad, mis alumnos ya no estaban, pero logré una cita para el siguiente viernes a las siete de la tarde. _En _pocas semanas, estaba totalmente enamorada._

_**Fin flash-back.**_

Descansé el cuerpo contra la pared cerrando los ojos fuertemente, apreté mis manos, clavándome las uñas. A veces quisiera despertar y vivir de otra manera, sentir la brisa del viento junto con el calor del sol en mi rostro. Pero a falta de eso, Edward me reconforta.

— ¿Bella? —La voz de Emmett era vacilante.

—Dime—mí contestación fue interrumpida por otra mucho más grave.

— ¿Familiares del paciente Swan?

—Somos nosotros, ¿ha sucedido algo? —Mi hermano se notaba muy preocupado. No abrí la boca, sabía que si decía algo probablemente me quebraría en medio del hospital.

—Lo siento mucho chicos, su padre ha fallecido —el doctor parecía realmente apenado, pero no me animé a ver sus ojos. Encontraría la misma que pena que noté cuando perdimos a mamá.

Cuando observé, el médico no estaba. Miré a Emmett y con ese gesto nos dijimos todo, esos sentimientos encontrados que sólo él puede entender.

Me acerqué y lo abracé demostrándole que lo entendía, su dolor era el mío, exactamente el mismo.

El dolor fue por partida doble pero la fortaleza también. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero necesitaba algo familiar, diferente. Lo único que tenía era a Emmett y le agradecía a la vida por estar a mi lado.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? No lo sé, pudieron haber sido minutos u horas pero no lo noté. El sonido del ascensor nos separó. Era él, tan perfecto como siempre. Su forma de mirar, ya sea que todo estuviera bien o mal lo hacia diferente al resto.

Ni bien se acercó me tiré a sus brazos literalmente, esa necesidad tan profunda y real de tenerlo a mi lado sobrepasó cualquier necesidad.

—Lo siento tanto nena, realmente lo siento —su voz era un pequeño murmullo, esa leve seducción de siempre no era tan palpable como en otras situaciones y lo valoré, el que me comprenda en esta situación, o que prefiera estar conmigo que en otra situación fue algo que aprecié mucho.

—Está bien, lo veíamos venir; tarde o temprano las cosas suceden —intenté ser fuerte, pero me quebré a mitad de oración. Él se limitó a abrazarme más. No quería derrumbarme, no en frente de mi hermano, sería una maldita catástrofe.

—Mierda, Emmett, lo siento. Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites —la voz de Edward era tranquilizadora, él aún tenía los ojos llorosos y estaba abrazado a Rose como un niño pequeño.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

—Sí, tenemos que comenzar el papeleo cuanto antes —mencionó Edward antes de que el clima sea más tenso. Eso logró distraernos un poco.

Resolvimos no velarlo para enterrarlo directamente, ya tuvimos suficiente dolor por hoy y por el resto de los días en que se note su ausencia en nuestras vidas.

Decidí quedarme a dormir en la casa de Edward, él vivía en una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad pero aún así, el caos de no se oía desde piso veinte en el cual nos encontrábamos.

La claridad del sol me golpeaba fuertemente el rostro, giré un poco y miré el reloj: 07:43 a.m. ¡MIERDA! ¿En qué momento la hora pasó tan rápido? A mi lado Edward roncaba suavemente. Es tan perfecto, si en este momento no estuviera conmigo no sé que haría, de seguro me sentiría perdida.

Extendí la mano hacia la mesa de noche hasta que chocó con mi móvil que estaba prácticamente sin batería. Tenía dos mensajes, uno era de Emmett, preguntándome a que hora nos encontraríamos. Leí la hora que lo envió y solté una maldición. Le respondí rápidamente antes que el celular muriera. Abrí el otro mensaje, era de Esme, la madre de Edward, mi suegra. Su mensaje me llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

Ella al ser una mujer tan maternal, desde que me conoció me adoptó como una hija más. Un sentimiento que nunca tuve, es decir, Charlie siempre nos brindó un cariño increíble, pero necesitábamos ese amor de madre. Y ahora, que nos quedamos solos, Esme podía llenar un poco ese vacío, era un don especial. En fin, le contesté también y decidí levantarme, lógicamente, era imposible que vuelva a dormir.

Después de ir al baño como cada día desde que tengo uso de razón, luego fui a hacer el desayuno: huevos y café. No tenía inspiración para la cocina. Estaba revolviendo los huevos cuando unas manos se posaron sobre mi vientre y unos suaves labios en el cuello, haciéndome estremecer.

—No me gusta despertarme y saber que no estás a mi lado —su boca seguían descendiendo, agitándome un poco más.

— ¿Quién se encargaría del desayuno entonces? Hasta donde sé no tienes empleada doméstica —mientras me daba la vuelta solté una risita traviesa, quedando uno frente a otro con nuestras narices rozándose.

—Pero podemos desayunar de otra forma, ¿no te parece? —Su voz se volvió más seductora, iba a seguir hablando pero lo silencié con la boca. El beso era suave, con inocencia y necesidad, pero de a poco se convirtió en fuego. Nuestros labios eran feroces, me sentó arriba de la encimera quedando entre mis piernas y poniéndome las manos en la cintura baja. Nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas, sin dirección y con gran frenesí. El sonido del teléfono nos frenó de golpe.

Edward soltó una maldición que no pensaría en repetir. Me reí mientras bajaba de un salto. Los huevos estaban totalmente quemados así que sólo desayunaríamos café. Él volvió y su mal humor era notable.

— ¿Quién era? ¿Está todo bien? —Las preguntas salieron de mis labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Cariño, ¿no estábamos por desayunar otra cosa? —Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, no deje pasar que cambió de tema.

—Sí, pero se quemó —le guiñé un ojo.

El sol impactó en mi rostro una vez más, era hora de volver a la realidad y salir de la burbuja que inventé junto a Edward. Lo peor de vivir en plena avenida era parar un maldito taxi, un verdadero caos donde todo el mundo te ignora. Pasaron diez minutos hasta que alguien se dignó a parar.

Mientras iba hacia casa, le escribí un mensaje de texto a Emmett . Era consiente que no seria fácil enfrentar todo lo que había sucedido. Cuando llegué ya estaba esperándome, me di cuenta por las ventanas abiertas. Vivíamos en un edificio, en el piso tres. Un profundo dolor embargó mi corazón, Dios, ¿acaso será así de ahora en adelante?

— ¿Emmett? ¿Dónde estas?

— ¿Bella? —Su voz venía desde el otro piso, dejé mi cartera y abrigo en el sofá, subí rápidamente, los tacones sonaban más fuerte de lo normal, haciendo eco. Arriba había sólo cuatro habitaciones, una, en su momento, la ocupaba mi padre, la que estaba al lado era la de mi hermano y en frente estaba la mía; en la punta había un pequeño baño.

Emmett se encontraba sentado en la cama de Charlie, con una fotografía entre sus manos.

— ¿Emm? —Mi voz era un susurro.

Noté que tenía unas cuantas lágrimas, le costaría mucho superarlo, quiero decir, también me duele, pero mierda, llevo el dolor a mi manera, no llorando como un marica por ahí. En eso salí a mamá.

—Bella… se nos fue.

—Emm, cariño, deja de llorar. Él cumplió su ciclo en esta vida, ahora estará con Renée, en el Edén, por la santa trinidad o lo que sea. Deja de llorar como una niñita —su rostro se transformó, pero era la única manera que conocía para que entre en razón, si no se ahogaría en la jodida depresión. De repente algo duro estaba contra mi espalda logrando así un profundo dolor en mi cintura baja, grité como lunática. Los noventa kilos, mayormente de masa muscular estaban arriba mío, es decir, Emmett.

— ¡¿Que mierda, Emmett Swan?! No eres una jodida bailarina de ballet de sólo cuarenta kilos — no paraba de soltar carcajadas hasta que tuvo misericordia de mi y me dejó respirar.

—Lo siento, nena —no lo hacía en realidad, tomó una bocanada de aire—. Manos a la obra, Swan —y con esas simples palabras dio media vuelta y se fue. Teníamos que sacar todo lo de Charlie, lo más personal íbamos a quemarlo y la ropa la donaríamos, lo demás nos lo repartiríamos. Lógico que al ser mayores no teníamos nada más que los papeles de la casa.

Miré la foto que tenía Emmett unos minutos atrás. Ese día fuimos a zoológico, Renée perdió la mitad del dinero que llevamos, mi hermano lloró y gritó arriba de un pony y papá me perdió en la sección de leones por diez minutos.

En ese momento tenía cinco años, estaba en los hombros de Charlie, Emmett abrazado a mamá, le faltaban dos dientes delanteros y yo estaba peinada con dos coletas. Era una foto asquerosamente tierna, mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Mierda, regañaba a Emmett pero estaba igual, o peor.

Decidí dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y ponerme a limpiar. Mientras sacaba las sábanas, fue inevitable que sintiera ganas de llorar otra vez, en fin, la vida es así. Se planta la semilla que crece, florece, se seca, muere. Del polvo venimos, al polvo vamos.

Las horas fueron pasando, una vez más me quedé a dormir en la casa de Edward y Emmett por su parte en el departamento de Rose.

Llegó el día del entierro, fue un domingo nublado, triste como nuestros corazones.

Nos acompañaron los amigos más cercanos y algunos compañeros del trabajo de Charlie, se notaba la pena que trasmitíamos. Ahí liberé todo mi dolor, lloré demasiado, Edward y su familia como siempre estaban acompañándonos. En ese momento mi conciencia se dio cuenta de lo que pasó, no volvería a escuchar su voz, nunca le dije gracias por todo lo que había hecho por nosotros, por cada momento compartido. Eso quedó pendiente, no pude pedirle perdón por aquellas veces que lo culpé de nuestra realidad, que lo molesté por cosas sin valor o razón.

Me acerqué lentamente a la tumba, sería enterrado junto a mamá. De mis labios morados y congelados por el frío, salieron algunas palabras imposibles de evitar.

— ¿Papá, estarías orgulloso de la persona en la que me convertí? Te extraño y apenas te fuiste.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos y dos gruesas lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas. Su fragancia, la risa; él no me acompañaría al altar cuando me case, no sería el padrino de Emmett. Papá ya no pertenece a este mundo, se fue sin que nadie lo evitara, dejando nuestras vidas tan destruidas, barcos a la deriva sin ningún capitán dirigiéndonos. La llovizna comenzó a golpear mi rostro y un viento recio comenzó a soplar. En ese momento sentí unos brazos que me sostenían fuertemente, ignoré quien era, sólo me quedé mirando el cielo y las gotas caer.

_Sólo una laguna de recuerdos, no será tan fácil como yo creí, no es suficiente conservar tu amor, haz que mi palabra tenga mil razones, pienso que estás lejos pero estás aquí.  
Dime como hago para yo sentir... que aún estás conmigo. _


End file.
